


Melting Butter

by RayByAnotherName



Category: Bunheads
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the opportunity arises Melanie decides to act on her feelings for Dez. Twice.<br/>Melanie/Dez. 3rd POV. Mature for sexual situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting Butter

Melanie crossed her arms impatiently as she once more got Charlie's voicemail. Her friends had all left already, as had the rest of her class. Staring at her phone in annoyance she dialed the person Charlie was most likely to be with.

"Melanie?" Dez sounded confused when he answered. She was already regretting this.

"Yeah, uh, do you know where Charlie is? He was suppose to pick me up 45 minutes ago and isn't answering his phone."

Dez was quiet for a second, "Where are you?"

"Madame Fanny's," Melanie said slowly, "Why?"

"I can be there in five." "Wait-" Click.

True to his word Dez arrived in his truck a few minutes later. Melanie sat on the steps up to the dressing room waiting, fidgeting, until he pulled up. She then did the exact same thing once in the passenger seat – apparently fidgeting was now her perpetual state.

"Thanks," Melanie said as he put the truck into drive. He shrugged in response. "So. Do you know where Charlie is hiding?" Melanie asked, looking over at him.

"Probably with Stacia."

Melanie froze, "But they broke up." Dez shrugged again. "No! Tell me they didn't get back together?" Melanie groaned as her head fell back against the seat.

"She was waiting at his car after school," Dez told her, not exactly a happy note in his voice.

Melanie sighed, "He has the worst taste in girls." Dez laughed, "What?"

"Didn't he like your best friend?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Shut up."

He did, but she could still see him smiling to himself. And Melanie realized then that she'd stopped fidgeting, she wasn't nervous or even uncomfortable.

Not that she had a reason to be. She hadn't actually decided if she was interested in Dez like that. Well, she was, but she hadn't decided if that was a good thing or not.

Melanie looked over at Dez, he still had the smile on his face. It was a nice smile.

"Pull over." Melanie took a deep breath and waited until Dez – in great confusion – put the jeep in park. He turned to ask her why and that was when she leapt.

Dez responded immediately to the kiss. Sure, she'd never really kissed a guy before – not beyond a peck at least – but that didn't seem to matter. Boo had been right, kissing was easy, instinctual had been Sasha's word.

Melanie threaded her fingers into Dez's hair and pushed closer. His tongue darted into her mouth and even though it felt foreign it was weirdly pleasurable. She slid her own tongue along his lips experimentally.

She felt like melted butter, hot, practically simmering, and Dez was her skillet. It was a new feeling. A very good new feeling.

His tongue ran along the top of her mouth before he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and ran the tip of his tongue over it. He was much better at this than her. Melanie felt like she was drowning in all these new sensations. Goose bumps were starting all over her body as Dez's fingers feathered over her sides.

Before she could let herself think about it Melanie shifted to Dez's lap. She straddled him and from that position she could look down on his face. They broke apart and the way his pupils were dilating didn't help the buttery feeling.

Breathing normally was just not happening anymore.

He started kissing up her neck and his hands were warm on her back. Melanie closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying not to swear. "Dez." She breathed out and his pause let her pull his head back so she could kiss him again. She really liked kissing him.

A tap on the window made Melanie jump – narrowly missing both the steering wheel and the top of the cab. All the color, the warmth, that had come over her body drained away when she saw the familiar face of Deputy Clayton. Dez somehow looked worse though.

"Hey Uncle Clay," Dez greeted the deputy when he rolled the window down after a deep breath.

"Desmond," Clayton was grinning ear to ear as Melanie slipped back to her seat, "You're Doug's little girl aren't ya?"

"Uh, yes, sir?" Melanie took a gulp of air.

Clayton focused back on his nephew, "Well I knew you were friends with his boy, Charlie, didn't know you were seeing the girl."

There was a moment of silence in which Melanie and Dez made a great effort not to make eye contact with the deputy or each other. Admirable effort really.

"You get her home then, eh Dez?" Clayton said before heading back to his cruiser, his amusement evident the entire time. The two waited until he'd gotten back on the road before letting out a breath.

Melanie shook her head, unable to drop the smile on her face, "Is there any upside?"

"To what?" Dez looked over at her, his pupils hadn't constricted yet. She bit her lip.

"To being related to the entire sheriff department."

They both broke out into laughter, "It's not the entire department."

"Pretty close," Melanie teased as Dez put the truck into drive. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye every few seconds, "What?"

"Thought you weren't interested."

"Yea, well, I made a pro-con list." Dez arched an eyebrow at she rolled her eyes, "Ok, so my friends made me a pro-con list."

"Turned out in my favor then?"

"Hell no," Melanie scoffed, "My friends made it."

He raised another eyebrow at her emphasis.

Melanie tried to focus on something other than him, "I was kind of disappointed by the list and then I kept thinking about the cons and how most of them were stupid anyway and then I kept wondering what it'd be like to kiss you."

Dez smirked, "So you kissed me."

"The point is!" Melanie blushed, "I realized that the more I thought about it the more I liked the idea…"

"So you kissed me." The smirk was still firmly in place.

"Are you complaining?" Melanie arched an eyebrow at him this time.

"Depends," he smiled at her, "You plan on doing it again?" Melanie smiled back.

-'-

Melanie groaned, rolling over in her bed to press her face into a pillow. It was too hot, way too hot. She'd stripped down to the bare necessities and piled her blankets in her computer chair.

It was his fault. He was upstairs with Charlie, she could hear his voice faintly talking. It was deep and every time Melanie heard it now she got turned on.

Every time she dreamed she dreamed of that time in his front seat and thanked whoever invented bench seats. The way his lips felt on her neck, what his eyes looked like when he was horny. But mostly, of the way she'd felt him harden underneath her. The faint pressure as he got more and more worked up.

And now she was all worked up. With a growl Melanie threw off the thin sheet and pulled a t-shirt on to go out into the kitchen. She ran her fingers through her hair a few times as she tried to remember where her mother kept the good chocolate from London.

"Hey." She jumped and looked over her shoulder, now acutely aware of how little she was wearing.

"Dez." He smiled at her and she tried not to enjoy the way his eyes grazed over her body. She failed miserably as the heat she'd been feeling all night pooled below her stomach.

He said her name. Melanie braced herself against the counter. Trying to hide her blushing face behind her long hair. When she looked back up Dez was only an arm's length away and his eyes were doing that same thing they'd done in the front seat.

Melanie spread her legs a little further, almost anticipatory. Fantasies played out in her head – mostly inappropriate, all unhygienic given their location.

"Kiss me," Melanie's voice was thick and begging and her eyes focused on his. Dez reacted immediately and Melanie hooked a leg around his waist as soon as Dez touched her. Their kiss was hot and desperate and Melanie focused all of her frustration into it.

Her fingers twisted in his shirt as one of his slid up her neck to trace her jaw line under her right ear. The other gripping the counter.

The counter was hard against her hip but Melanie hardly noticed it as she used it as leverage to rock her pelvis against the erection starting in Dez's pants. She groaned into their kiss, pressing closer as the friction scrambled her already fuzzy mind.

Dez's hands moved. Down her sides, over her ass, the skin of her thighs. He picked her up, spreading her legs farther as he set her on the counter. This angle was even better and when she rocked against him again it was Dez that groaned.

They were both breathing hard, bodies pressed close. They broke apart for air. He was just looking at her, eyes focused on her own. His eyes were feral, pupils like saucers and Melanie was sure her's were the same. If not bigger.

She dragged him by the hair back to her lips and his hands climbed under her shirt, fingers making patterns on her back. Melanie moaned into his mouth and rolled her hips again.

The books had really not done this justice. She didn't even remember what chemicals it was that were making her claw at his shoulders or press her body ever closer.

Dez moved his lips down to her neck and then her collar bone. Melanie bit her lip as he bit her skin. It was the best kind of sensory overload.

Dez broke away, breathing heavy, "We should stop."

"Why?" Even Melanie heard the whine in her voice.

"Charlie." She kissed him, "Conversation." She pressed her lips to his neck, "Other…reasons."

"Conversation later," Melanie murmured by his ear, "Kiss now."

Dez tried to talk a few more times, his nose buried in Melanie's hair, but her hips cut off his thought process as she rolled against his pelvis. Hormones can be such a bitch like that.

He kissed her again. His tongue massaged the roof of her mouth and when Melanie moaned it effectively cut off any conversation his brain was attempting to establish with the rest of him.

She hooked her thumbs in the loops of his jeans to pull him closer. As if that was physically possible at this point.

Melanie slipped her hands up his shirt, palms pressing against his abs as they crawled higher. The skin contact sent a shock through his body. He pushed away from her, slumping back against the island opposite.

"Conversation." Dez breathed out.

Melanie's entire body was red as she nodded.

"Tomorrow?" Dez asked as he watched her teetering on the granite slab.

She nodded vaguely as she slipped off, still using the counter to steady herself. Her hair was tousled, her nipples tight and noticeable beneath her shirt, and her legs looked like jelly.

Dez felt a surge of attraction and more than a little pride.

"Bed." She said, eyes focused on the floor.

"What?" His voice cracked at the image of her in his bed that popped into his mind.

Melanie looked up at him, pupils blown, "I should go to bed."

"Yeah." He watched her for a second. She pushed off from the counter and stepped closer. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips before bailing for her room as quickly as possible.

Dez stood there, tense, for several minutes as he tried to calm himself down, "I am so screwed…" He tossed his head back and stared at the ceiling, trying to bring every disgusting image from his biology class to the front of his mind.

-'-

"Hey," Dez tossed the word out in to the silence of the living room as Charlie walked over from the kitchen.

Charlie took a seat next to Dez and propped his feet up on the coffee table, "Yo."

Dez shifted uncomfortably, "Uh, would it be cool if I went out with your sister?" Charlie looked over at his best friend with confusion creasing his face.

"Why in the hell would you want to do that?" Charlie shook his head, disgust starting to break into that confusion.

Dez chuckling, "You really want me to answer that?" Charlie looked at Dez's face and quickly shook his head.

"No."

-'-

"So, what are we doing?" Melanie leaned forward at the table in the Crab Shack that she was sitting at with Dez. Before he could even open his mouth to respond she waved him quiet, "Never mind, we can't talk about that yet."

Dez raised an eyebrow, "Why not?" He plopped a fry from the basket into his mouth while Melanie rolled her eyes at him.

"There are rules for what you can do on each date," Melanie took her own fry and began waving it around like a wand before dipping it in ketchup.

"Really?" Dez asked as Melanie stuffed the whole fry in her mouth in one go. He liked that she acted the same as she always did, even if she was wearing pastels and heels. Which he was fairly sure she borrowed from a friend.

Melanie threw a fry at his face when she saw his eyes start trailing down her face to her body, "Yeah." Dez refocused on what she was saying, "Serious questions are date five material."

"And what about the stuff we've been doing?" Dez pointed out, grabbing the fry she threw at him from the table to eat. Melanie blushed and looked down at the table.

"…way past date five," Melanie told him, a smile forming on her face. Dez matched it.

He waved her forward, "Then I guess you can ask your questions." Melanie laughed, taking another fry as she narrowed her eyes on Dez. He didn't flinch. Though his eyes did start trailing down to her neckline again.

They might have skipped the questions after that, and the entire book that Sasha had given Melanie about courtship, but Melanie was totally ok with that considering the things Dez could do with his mouth.


End file.
